Winchester déchu, Ange sacrifié
by XDLodidi91
Summary: [08x23 - Fin alternative - Two-Shot] Si chacun d'entre eux avaient agit différemment ? Si Métatron n'avait pas menti à Castiel ? Si Sam avait fini les épreuves ? Si Dean n'avait pas su empêcher son frère de soigner Crowley ? S'ils étaient morts ? S'il était seul ? Dean doit désormais continuer sa vie seul, mais encore faut-il qu'il y arrive.
1. Le Monde était sauvé, son monde détruit

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec cette fiction qui était à la base un OS, mais j'ai eu assez d'inspiration pour écrire une suite. Il s'agit d'une republication, j'ai quelque peu modifier ce texte notamment pour qu'il soit plus cohérent avec le second volet de cette fiction qui est en cours de _peaufination_ et ne tardera pas à être publié.

J'espère que vous vous laisserez tenté par ce chapitre qui traîne depuis Mathusalem sur mon ordi. Il s'agit d'une fin alternative de la saison 8 dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Winchester déchu, ange sacrifié.**

.

 **Le Monde était sauvé, son monde détruit**

.

 _\- Sam, si tu finis ces épreuves, tu meurs._

 _Il l'avait dévisagé, gardé un temps le silence, ravalé sa salive, sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre. Réponse qui laissa son frère sans voix._

 _\- Et alors ?!..._

 _[...]_

 _\- Dean ! Regarde-le ! Regarde-le ! continue-t-il en montrant du doigt le démon plus proche de l'humain désormais. « On est si proche du but et d'autres mourront si je ne termine pas cette épreuve ! »_

 _[...]_

 _\- J'ai tué Benny pour te sauver. Je suis prêt à laisser cette enflure, et toutes les pourritures qui ont tué Maman, s'en tirer, pour toi. Alors ne t'avise pas de croire que je puisse placer quoi que ce soit, passé ou présent, avant toi. Ça n'a jamais été le cas, jamais ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, crois-moi._

.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*

.

Il resta immobile.

Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Tout son être lui était douloureux. Chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort inhumain. Le souffle lui manquait. Le sang battait douloureusement dans ses veines. Son sang pulsait dans ses tympans. Son visage demeurait aussi sec qu'un puits tari bien que la situation lui accordait bien ce droit. Le droit de pleurer, de se laisser assaillir par son chagrin. Mais il n'en fit rien, il était tout bonnement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Même respirer lui était insupportable.

.

Il avait fait son choix, le choix de toute une vie, le choix de _la_ vie, un choix existentiel comme on dit. Quelle ironie quand on sait que ce choix existentiel lui a mené à sa mort.

Il avait pris une grande inspiration, trouvé le courage au fond de son être avant de lancer un dernier regard pour son grand-frère. Aîné qui l'avait laissé faire. Un ultime échange entre deux frères inséparables, deux frères qui s'aimaient, et peut-être même un peu trop. La porte s'était refermée derrière lui puis un silence absolu avait plongé le monde, laissant à ses habitants une sensation de plénitude.

La brise, les nuages, la faune, la flore, _lui_ ; plus rien n'était vivant, tout s'était arrêté. Le monde mit sur pause, la Terre avait sans doute cessé de tourner, en tout cas le sien s'était carrément brisé. Le temps suspendu, la vie perdue de son sens en souvenir du Winchester tombé, en souvenir de son ange qui n'était plus.

.

Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il avait abandonné. Ses mots ne l'avaient pas touché, n'avaient pas suffis et il avait agis dans un dernier acte désespéré.

Mais en vérité, qui avait baissé les bras ? Qui, si ce n'est lui ? Et Lui qui osait se dire prendre soin de _lui_ ! Lui, qui avait toujours pensé penser à son frère, n'avait en fait pensé qu'à lui-même.

Trop effrayé pour le laisser faire, c'est lui seul qui avait baissé les bras.

.

Il ne voulait pas être seul, il ne le voulait plus. Ironie tragique d'un destin infortuné ! Désormais, il était seul au monde. Plongé dans l'épais brouillard de la solitude, du chagrin, des regrets.

Il était perdu, désorienté, incapable d'agir. Sa raison n'était plus, la folie l'avait remplacé quand il prit conscience. Il était parti. Son essence avait disparu et seules les larmes se frayaient silencieusement un chemin sur ses joues rougies. Enfin. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Son frère l'avait-il abandonné ? Ou bien avait-il abandonné son propre frère ? Avait-il délaissé sa famille ? Ou est-ce elle qui lui avait tourné le dos ?

.

Le vent soufflait, les nuages avaient disparu laissant place à un calme trop serein pour être rassurant à ses yeux. Le souffle coupé, il attendait. Voir ce qui allait l'attendre, mais rien. Rien ne l'attendait plus. D'ailleurs plus personne ne l'attendait. Il était seul. Sa mère, son père, son frère, son ange. Tous morts. Plus personne. Plus de famille. Plus d'amis. Plus rien que sa voiture.

.

Le sang encore frais, l'odeur de soufre, la poussière, dernier vestige d'une bataille acharnée d'un Winchester fatigué, d'un frère aimé. Frère qu'il n'avait su sauver de sa perdition. Les genoux trempés dans _son_ sang, il sentait sa gorge se nouer sans parvenir à réaliser son futur proche. Son futur seul. Quel futur ?

.

Il avait persisté dans le combat, il avait gardé l'espoir. Un espoir qu'il avait longtemps perdu ou même peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais eu. Peut-être pensait-il que cette guerre ne se finirait jamais ; peut-être même espérait-il qu'elle n'ait jamais de fin. Mais _lui_ y était arrivé, il avait mis fin au combat, gagné la guerre. Dans un tourbillon étouffant voire écœurant, toutes les horreurs que supportaient le monde furent scellées.

.

Il avait mal. Mal au cœur. Cœur brisé. Brisé comme l'est son reflet. Reflet de son désespoir. Désespoir inespéré.

Plus de démon à traquer, plus d'ange à renvoyer. Les uns étaient retourné en Enfer pour toujours, les autres étaient rentrée sans pouvoir descendre un jour. L'un était tombé, l'autre s'était envolé.

Son frère tombé, son ange envolé et le monde était sauvé.

.

Mais il n'avait pas seulement été abandonné par son frère - ou bien était-ce lui qui l'avait abandonné il ne savait décidément pas- son ange avait disparu. Comme par enchantement, il était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu, par surprise, semant le doute dans son esprit.

Son ange, doux et unique réconfort qu'il aurait pu avoir après la perte de son frère, s'était volatilisé comme un oiseau qu'on libère enfin. Partis vers le ciel pour veiller sur le monde sans jamais plus pouvoir y remettre les pieds, pour veiller sur lui depuis sa maison. Lui n'en a plus. N'en a jamais eu. Plus d'endroit où retourner, plus personne à retrouver. Lui n'a plus rien. Ni sa famille ni son ami.

Solitude infernale.

.

L'Enfer. Pire même. C'est ce qu'il vivait. Il ne voyait pas de futur, pas d'avenir. La rage s'empare. Il pensait à sa fin. A en finir. Une vie sans raison de vivre vaut-elle vraiment la peine d'être vécu ? Mais avait-il le droit de sonner la fin ? Après tous ces sacrifices ? Ceux de sa mère, de son père, de son frère, de son ami ou encore des siens. Tout ce qu'il avait enduré, après toute cette vie qui n'avait jamais été bonne, n'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur.

Mais son bonheur quel est-il ?

.

Le Bonheur. Notion bien abstraite de ce que l'Homme cherche absolument à accomplir. Souverain bien de l'humanité. Le sien quel est-il ? N'est-ce pas la famille ? La chasse ? Son train-train quotidien ? Les bières qu'il s'autorise à enchaîner sans les compter ? N'est-ce pas les parties de jambes en l'air avec ces parfaites inconnues ? N'est-ce pas son frère ? N'est-ce pas son ange ? N'est-ce pas tout ce qu'il vient de perdre qui était son bonheur ?

.

Il s'enfuit au volant de sa voiture, dernière chose qui lui appartient et à quoi se rattacher. Il s'y accroche désespérément comme dernier point d'ancrage, dernier héritage. Elle est un peu sa bouée de sauvetage, m'enfin le canaux commence à prendre l'eau, il s'enfonce doucement, et est bientôt englouti par les flots. Il tente désespérément et surtout inconsciemment de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Son Impala et tous les souvenirs qui l'accompagnent ; les instants de rire, de colère, d'inquiétude, d'apaisement. Il pense. Beaucoup trop en fait. Son père, son frère, son ange ; tous ceux qui se sont assis là, à ses côtés. La seule chose qu'il voit désormais c'est qu'il n'y a plus personne pour s'y asseoir.

Il tourne la clef, met le contact et laisse au moteur le loisir de ronronner. Il part. La rage, la peine ; tant de sentiments et plus personne avec qui les partager, plus de frère pour les écouter.

.

Il parcourt les paysages. S'enfuit loin, très loin de cette église. Funeste endroit. Jamais plus il n'y retournera. Des heures de route, la pluie torrentielle s'est abattue, le soleil s'est enfui, le ciel maintenant couvert sans qu'une goutte supplémentaire ne tombe, juste des champs ternes et là un pont.

Il est fatigué, ne sait pas quoi faire. La guerre est finie, plus de chasse à faire, plus rien à tuer. Il descend, se penche, le courant se déchaîne, il a soudainement le vertige, Dieu qu'il veut sauter. Sauter et les retrouver.

Les retrouver.

.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*

.

 _\- Dean, non... Je ne peux pas... Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé, après tout ce qu'on a fait je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant..._

 _\- SAMMY ! NON !_

 _Et il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus. Sam Winchester avait prononcé ces quelques mots. Il avait guéri Crowley, Roi de l'Enfer. Le chasseur succomba dans un même temps où Castiel referma derrière lui la porte du Paradis, Sam ferma celle de l'Enfer._

.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*

.

Son frère était tombé. Son ange envolé.

Le monde était sauvé. Son monde détruit.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des critiques positives ou négatives. Je ré-updated le second chapitre la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt !


	2. Les retrouver

Bonjour à tous.

Je republie le second chapitre, bientôt suivra le second volet. Je pense dans un bon gros mois.

Je vous remercie grandement de me lire et espère que ce chapitre vous donnera l'envie de me faire part de vos sentiments ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Exceptionnellement je réponds à vos reviews ici !

 **barjy02** : C'est un beau compliment que tu me fais et qui me réchauffe le coeur. J'avais très peur que cette fin ne plaise pas car trop dramatique et puis franchement qu'est-ce que serait _Supernatural_ sans Sam et Cass ? Mais je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle t'a plut. Merci d'avoir lu ce OS et d'avoir laissé ce petit commentaire.

 **Guest** : Je suis comblée de savoir que ce OS t'ait ému mais pas de panique la suite sera moins tragique (juste un peu...) Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère te revoir pour la suite :D

 **MicroFish** : Eh bien ma chère toujours au rendez-vous ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici aussi ^^ La suite est pleine d'espoir pour notre Dean, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans un tel état. A vrai dire je n'espérais pas réaliser "une fin plausible de _Supernatural_ " mais c'est un compliment qui me ravit et de savoir que vous êtes deux à me le dire l'est plus encore ! Bref je te remercie d'être toujours là :3

 **Chapel Lucie** : Ton vœux est exaucé ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera le genre de suite que tu espérais... À toi de me dire ! Dans tous les cas un grand merci de t'être manifestée, ta persévérance m'a rempli le coeur de joie.

Et un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu.

* * *

 **Winchester Déchu, Ange Sacrifié**

 **.**

 **Les retrouver**

.

Dean se perd dans la contemplation des flots qui se déchaînent comme en colère pour lui. Ou contre lui ?

Est-il fautif ? Est-il responsable ? La question se pose bien qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais de réponse. Il n'en a aucune à donner. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu. Ce n'est pas une excuse. Il aurait dû les en empêcher ! Il aurait dû les arrêter. Il aurait dû les convaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Une vague violente se brise contre le pont de bois qui tremble sous les pieds du Winchester. Il se prend la réalité en pleine face : il est seul. Castiel est désormais au ciel, entouré de sa véritable famille et dans l'incapacité de venir le voir.

Pourtant.

Pourtant Dean l'appelle, lui supplie de revenir. Il prie de tout son être, véritablement de toute son âme. Il n'a jamais été aussi sérieux, jamais été aussi honnête qu'en cet instant quand il demande l'aide de son ami. Cette fois, ce n'est pas pour protéger le monde d'un mal quelconque, ce n'est pas pour aider son frère. Il supplie qu'on le sauve _lui_ !

Mais Dean est seul et Castiel ne descend pas. Il ne sait même pas si l'ange l'entend.

.

L'orage gronde au loin. Il pleure sans retenu, il prie, il crie, il hurle son agonie en même temps que le ciel. Son frère a disparu sans même un corps à brûler et Dean sent l'horreur lui brouiller les intestins. Est-ce que son frère a été emmené dans les abîmes de l'Enfer ? Est-ce que, pour avoir fermé ces portes, Sam va subir la colère des démons pour l'éternité ? Si c'est le cas, qui va le sauver ? Les Anges ne peuvent plus descendre sur Terre, il n'y a plus de démon à qui faire un marché et Dean sent son cœur vaciller.

Il meurt d'envie de forcer l'ouverture d'une porte, de s'y glisser pour rejoindre son frère s'il ne peut pas l'en faire sortir. Il en a envie. Terriblement envie. En cet instant, il se fout royalement du monde, peu lui importe si les démons reviennent en masse tant que cela peut l'aider à sauver son petit-frère.

.

Il a un rire amer et cynique. Un de ceux qui font froid dans le dos. Sam est mort pour purifier la Terre des démons et voilà que lui veut les faire revenir. Dean se sent misérable. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pour qu'on lui dise sans mentir que son frère repose au Paradis et nulle part ailleurs ! Il se damnerait, brûlerait une ville entière, détruirait le pays tout entier si seulement on lui disait qu'il est en paix au Paradis. Si seulement !

Et Dean se sent misérable.

.

Il ferme les yeux. Le ciel gronde derrière lui, colère divine ou bien reflet de sa rage personnelle ? Le fleuve se déchaîne lui aussi dans un bruit assourdissant mais ce boucan infernal l'appelle. Il veut les rejoindre, les revoir, les entendre, savoir s'ils reposent tous au Paradis. Dean s'approche plus encore de la rambarde prête à s'écrouler pour l'aider à faire ce qu'il hésite à faire.

Mais qu'est-ce que cette légère hésitation, réflexe humain, quand Dean n'a plus rien ? Il se voile la face, il tarit ce sentiment d'incertitude sur ce qu'il sait. Dean est seul. Dean n'est plus qu'une coquille vide.

Il est prêt.

Au Diable cette peur infime qui lui prend le cœur, Dean est prêt. Plus rien n'a de sens de toute manière, on ne peut survivre à la solitude, au profond malheur et au manque de raison de vivre.

Dean se penche, la barrière s'affaisse vers le courant, semblant vouloir céder pour en faire un « accident ». Quelques gouttes discrètes du ciel rejoignent ses larmes qu'il ne camoufle nullement.

.

Un regard vers le ciel et l'eau se mélange aux perles de sels. Il demande silencieusement à son frère, à son ami angélique, à ses parents le pardon. Il se dégoûte, se déteste. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour lui, pour lui offrir une vie, une nouvelle vie, une vraie vie mais que fait-il lui ? Y mettre fin ? Il observe le courant s'agiter. Inspire. Ferme les paupières et commence à se laisser tomber pour de vrai. Il prie pour les retrouver.

Un bruit, un sanglot.

.

Il arrête tout mouvement de chute, ouvre les yeux tandis que les pleurs perdurent. Ce ne sont pas les siens, pas tous. Ils sont aussi désespérés mais tellement plus forts que ses pleurs. Les sanglots résonnent dans son cœur, en harmonie avec les battements irréguliers de son muscle. Il fronce les sourcils, fixe l'horizon et c'est un enfant qu'il voit s'approcher aux aléas du courant. Un bébé abandonné, tout comme il l'a été. Il n'hésite pas une seconde et saute du pont.

.

Il nage contre le courant, se bat face aux vaguelettes qui le malmènent. Bientôt ils se font face lui et ce gosse sorti de nulle part. Dean essaye à plusieurs reprises de l'atteindre mais le courant fait tout pour les éloigner. L'eau est gelée et Dean se débat avec le peu de force qui lui reste. Il tend la main vers le petit paquet qui pleure toujours, beaucoup moins fort et Dean réalise qu'ils sont tous les deux épuisés. Une vague l'engloutit sous l'eau par surprise et le fait se déporter vers la rive. Dean remonte à la surface, s'essouffle, sent la rage lui monter à la gorge. Même pas capable de sauver un nourrisson ! Dean hurle à cette pensée, reprend sa brasse et enfin, enfin il attrape le petit être.

Il rejoint aussi vite qu'il le peut le rivage avec grande peine. L'enfant ne pleure plus, le Winchester craint d'être arrivé trop tard encore une fois. Il reprend son souffle. L'enfant reprend ses pleurs. Dean l'observe, rassuré, sidéré. Il est magnifique, un petit garçon avec _ses_ yeux, aussi bleus que peut l'être le ciel, comme les siens. Et son sourire, si rassurant et réjouissant comme le sien.

Si bel enfant.

.

Il se dépêche de sécher ce bout de choux. Petit ange qui les ressemble tant. Petit ange qui appartient à quelqu'un. Petit ange qu'il ne pourra pas garder à vie. Et déjà, il sent la tristesse lui empoigner le cœur. A peine trouvé, Dean l'aime, il l'aime de tout son être, de toute son âme. Il lui rappel son frère qu'il a sauvé de peu du brasier et voilà qu'il le sauve du torrent.

Il retourne dans la Chevrolet, ce petit être sur ses genoux avec de nouveaux vêtements tout juste inventés. Il conduit avec une nouvelle mission qui lui fait un peu oublier sa misérable vie. Savoir à qui il est, retrouver ses parents, voilà la seule chose à laquelle il pense.

Longue recherche et résultat infructueux. Pas d'enfant disparu. Nulle part. A qui appartiens-tu petit ange ?

.

Le chasseur retrouve un peu de son ravissant sourire. Il a décidé de s'occuper du gamin qui se tient joyeusement et maladroitement sur ses jambes alors qu'il s'agrippe aux siennes. Il trouvera ses véritables parents et il y passera sa vie s'il le faut. Il reprend la route, cherche un endroit où passer sa vie, où ils pourront passer leur vie. Le chasseur est heureux de pouvoir utiliser la forme du pluriel : il n'est plus seul. Il part, et après des heures de conduite, il s'arrête, joli quartier, ville calme à souhait, gens innocents. Parfait.

Ils s'installent. Il va recommencer sa vie, vivre normalement, éduqué cet enfant ; petit garçon qu'il faut nommer. Dean cherche, trouver un nom, ce n'est pas si simple. Il l'admire intensément. Il sent qu'il va l'adorer.

Il a les yeux de son ange envolé et le sourire de son frère tombé. Il est un peu de Castiel, un peu de Sammy, son nom sera...

\- Tu seras Cassy Winchester.

Tu es un peu de Castiel, un peu de Sammy, ton nom sera Cassy.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus autant qu'il m'a été agréable à écrire. Cette fiction est terminée, un deuxième volet arrive bientôt ;). N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des critiques.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et peut-être à bientôt.

XDLodidi91


End file.
